


You bring me home.

by thecosmiczora



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, i am depressed about this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmiczora/pseuds/thecosmiczora
Summary: My (not very good, but not sad) version of what happens once the show ends because they left it VERY oPen EndEd and i CanT deaL wiTH THat aND THEY DESErve a happy ending





	You bring me home.

“Diz, I know you can hear me...they said when someone's in a coma, it's good to talk to them so I guess thats what I’m gonna do.”

It hadn't been long since Dizzee got hurt in that dark tunnel. He hit his head diving out of the way of the oncoming train, leaving Thor to find him there after the train passed. 

“That was the scariest moment of my life, when I saw you there. I didn't even know if you were alive, Dizz, there was blood… and I couldn't think straight...”

Thor sees Dizzee’s hand move a bit and reaches for it. 

“I guess that's a good sign. You better wake up soon, your brothers need you. And I do too. You mean so much to me...dizz you filled this hole in my heart that I didn't know was empty and now its empty and...i just don't know what to do.”

Dizzee can hear him, but the only thing playing in his head is a scene that he doesn't think happened in real life. He sees it vividly...he tells thor yes, i've been in love and no, it hasn't ended and sees thor smile at him so lovingly it hurts his heart. He just wants to tell him he loves him. That no one else understands him this way, no one else listens to him seriously and responds with a thought out answer. No one else comes to his gigs and waits for him outside after, waiting to take him home. No one else is here at the hospital now talking to him. 

“Thor….” Dizzee mumbles under his breath.

Thor’s eyes widen and he gives Dizzee the biggest grin he can manage, but before he gets to say anything, he is interrupted by Dizzee. 

“I love you. I’m so fucking in love with you” he just barely gets out the words before his throat feels too dry to speak. 

Thor knows he should probably call a nurse immediately, and he will. He just wants this one moment before the people come swarming in to do tests or whatever they do when someone wakes up from a fucking coma. He wants this peace and quiet for one more minute. 

“I fell in love with your artwork the moment I saw it and thought to myself, wow if i ever meet this artist i am so fucking screwed and and i was right because I fell in love with you as soon as you acted all surprised when i called you a genius. Now, i do have to tell a nurse or someone that you woke up because i am still worried very about you but i will be right here the entire time.”

Dizzee smiled the biggest smile he could manage in his current state. He watched thor walk briskly out of the room to the nurses station nearby, where the nurse made a panicked face and ran to dizzee's room with a doctor in tow. Thor slowly walked back in, not wanting to make dizzee feel crowded or overwhelmed with too many people surrounding him. He asks a nurse if they will call dizzee’s family to let them know that he has woken up, and just after the nurse says yes, adele walks in. 

She doesnt know thor very well; she only knows him as a close friend of Dizzee’s, but she has her suspicions about their “friendship”. He walks over to where Adele is watching the doctors talk to dizzee, and says, “Mrs Kipling, I am so glad you're here, I had just asked the nurses to call you.”

Adele looks over to him and smiles with happy tears in her eyes. “I should have known you’d be the one to wake him up. How long ago did it happen?”  
“About 5 minutes ago maybe. It was really sudden, he just started talking randomly”, thor replied. “Where is the rest of the family?”  
“They’re coming. Winston got Boo out of custody a few days ago, we had a friend who helped him prove he didn’t know about the pcp, so the whole family should be here shortly.”

Thor knew about the situation with Boo, but hadn’t gotten an update since he’d been arrested. He just needed an update on Shao and then he’d be all caught up. He hoped Shao had left Annie, left the toxic environment that was Les Inferno. Maybe now he could think about his feelings towards Zeke, because from what dizzee had told him, there was more to their relationship than meets the eye. 

As thor stood there, watching the frenzy in the hospital room, he caught Dizzee’s eye. Dizzee visibly relaxed, and gave him the small smile he always did, the “dont worry” smile. He smiled back; happy knowing that soon they would be out of this hospital, and together on the small mattress in his studio, looking up at the masterpieces they’ve created together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i know its bad but thank u. title from sweet creature by my baby harry i love u son
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if u want :) thecosmiczora


End file.
